Pink
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Trixie hates the color pink and she doesn't care too much for Valentine's Day either. But Jake wants to change that. Trixie/Jake
1. Chapter 1

Pink

By: Sailorjj07

1. Chapter One

A/n: This is my gift to everyone! A two-part Valentine's Day story for American Dragon. I'll probably write one for a couple of other shows too, but this one was my priority, since there aren't any Jake/Trixie's out there (still). Anyways, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Pink...

Everything in sight was pink.

There were pink banners all over the school, pink streamers hanging from the ceiling, stupid pink hearts stuck to nearly every locker and every girl in the school had some form of pink on her clothes.

"UGH, I FREAKIN' HATE PINK!"

Everyone in the hall stared at Trixie as she stomped to her locker heatedly. This was why she hated Valentine's Day, especially at her school. Everything was coated in her least favorite color.

Well, that and the fact that Jake acted a plumb fool over Rose around this time.

Trixie knew, of course, Jake always acted like a straight fool over Rose every time she showed up. But today was "special", as he always liked to put it. So special that Jake was almost expected to make a complete and total idiot of himself in front of the blonde.

So Trixie hated the holiday for two reasons.

"I'm planning on taking her to the dance tonight, and then telling her in front of her house how I feel," Trixie rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut as Jake and Spud walked towards her. The two looked deep in thought, as if they were planning something, and Trixie put her hand on her hips, waiting on them to realize she was there.

"Ooh! Good idea, Jake, my man. Maybe I'll take your idea too," Spud was saying as they almost passed her.

"Ahem!" Trixie cleared her throat loudly and that's when the two instantly looked up and saw her. Both boys looked amazingly guilty as Trixie gave them both an expectant look.

"H-Hey Trix. How's it goin', ma?"

"Don't how's it goin me, Jakey-boi. Am I chopped liver or what? I know you saw me standin here. You blind or somethin?" Trixie crossed her arms, looking between the two and Spud decided now was a good time to bow out.

"I'm uhhhh, gonna go work on that plan, Jake. See ya Trix!" Spud took off like jet plane and was gone around the corner in seconds. Jake made moves to follow behind him, but Trixie glared and grabbed his collar, pulling him back.

"Jake Long, don't you try ta ignore me while I talk ta you. Whatch'yall plannin? I want in too."

Jake's eyes widened to a considerable size before he shook his head quickly,"Naw, ma. You can't help on this one." Trixie let his collar go so she could get a good look at his face.

"Whatchu mean I can't help? Why can't I?"

"Cause...cause Trix, you just can't. I got this, ok?"

The look of disbelief on Trixie's face said it all.

"Fareal. Lemme do my thang, Trix, I got this."

Shaking her head, Trixie decided to let it go. "Fine Jakey-boi. You do what ya wanna do."

The bell rang and Jake gave Trixie a wide smile, "That's my girl."

"Shut up."

Jake grinned and laughed as he began to walk towards his first class for the day, "Bye Trix!"

"Yeah yeah, whateva. Get outta here already."

Trixie heaved a sigh and headed to her class, too, but not before yanking a pink heart off a locker and stepping on it.

Damn pink crap.

End Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Pink

By: Sailorjj07

2. Chapter 2

A/n: The 2nd part!!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

And still...she hated pink.

Even more so this time because her Grams had made her wear a damn pink dress to the stupid Valentine's Dance, where EVERYTHING was pink, white, and red.

If this was hell, Trixie swore she would do enough good deeds to send half of New York to heaven.

"Trix, it's not that bad."

Trixie groaned as Jake tried to make her feel better about the situation. Jake knew how she felt about Valentine's Day, the dance, and pink, but that didn't stop him from asking her to go with him and Spud.

She was only here because her friends asked her to be. She had danced with them earlier and that took her mind off of the fact she was wearing her "hated color", but as soon as she had time to think about it, she was annoyed again.

"Plus, you're dress is hot, ma. Don't tell me you hate your dress cause of its color. That'd just be pitiful, Trix."

Jake did have a point. Trixie's dress was beyond hot, it was drop dead sexy. The dress was a halter, with thick straps that tied around her neck. The front had a plunging neckline and a part directly in the center that showed off her shapely legs.

Just because she was a sophomore, didn't mean she had a body like one.

"You're right, Jakey, my dress is bangin," she said. Jake nodded his head in time to the music and just grinned at her, while Spud excused himself from their table.

"Where's he off to?"

"To find his cheerleader."

"Say what?! Spuddy-boi's goin for it?" Trixie watched in awe as Spud walked across the dance floor in search of the one girl he adored, but she couldn't watch him for too long.

Because Jake had stood up and took her hand.

"Come on, it's the last song. You can dance slow wit me right, Trix?"

Trixie nodded quietly and began to ask herself where the hell Rose was. She was the one Jake wanted to be with and yet he was here with her. They had danced to nearly eight songs in a row at the start of the dance, and Trixie had waited for Rose to be there the entire time, but she never showed up.

Is that why he was paying attention to her?

"Jake, where is-?"

Trixie couldn't finish her sentence as Jake's arms came around her waist and pulled her close. They had slow danced together before, but this time something felt different. Jake hands on her back were softer than before and Trixie found they were standing closer than any other couple out on the floor.

The two were so close that Trixie could feel every breath Jake took and that in itself was very unnerving.

"Trix, she ain't comin."

"W-What?"

Truth be told, Trixie hadn't noticed. She figured Jake was only biding his time with her until Rose showed up. But if he wasn't waiting on Rose, why was he even at the dance?

Jake drew Trixie even closer (if that was at all possible) and leaned his head towards her ear. His warm breath tickled her ear lobe, but it also sent shivers up her spine. Trixie's breath hitched in her throat when he whispered to her.

"Spud ain't walkin home with us tonight."

It was a statement. An informative statement because the phrase in itself had informed Trixie of meaning things: first that she and Jake would be walking to her house... alone; second, that Jake had the sexiest voice when he spoke low like that, and third, Trixie found that she had a very dirty mind.

"O-ok." It was hard for Trixie to find her voice at this point.

Damn, did he know what kind of effect he had on her? It was insane.

All too soon the song came to an end, and with a soft smile on Jake's face, he led Trixie to the table to get her purse, and then led her out of the gym.

**At Trixie's House**

Trixie tried not to be nervous. Here they were, almost to her porch and Jake really hadn't said much of anything. Of course they had talked on the way home, but nothing truly interesting.

One noticeable thing throughout the whole walk, though, was the fact that Jake held her hand the entire time. Not once did Jake let her hand go.

So when they finally got to her doorstep, Trixie asked him. She couldn't hold it in anymore really. She had taken all his attention wonderfully, and she had responded to it as best she could without knowing why all of this was happening. But now, she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Jake, why are you showing me all of this attention? How come you-!"

Trixie's words were cut off quickly as soft lips collided with her own. Leaning up from the step below her, Jake had kissed Trixie till she was pink in the face and her breath was coming out in spurts. It was a wonderful kiss and her very first.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see your least favorite color on your face, Trix," Jake said warmly, touching his finger to the pink blush nearly staining Trixie's cheeks. She pouted at her best friend, and he kissed her again, to earn another, brighter blush.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Trixie." Jake hugged her and then ran off, waving as he vanished around the street corner in the direction of his house.

Tracing the path of warmth on her face from Jake's finger, Trixie turned and went inside her own house.

Maybe pink wasn't so bad after all.

The End!

A/n: Wow, writing in third person is hard!! And pink is MY favorite color! Anyways, tell me how I did! Thanks!


End file.
